The Random Fandom Show! Hosted by SLUG-CAT624
by SLUG-CAT624
Summary: FOREVER IN PROGRESS Rated: T {for possible future content} SUMMERY: In the good old tv way, I bring you all you've ever wanted out of your fandom! IRREGULAR UPDATES, SORRY!
1. Welcome to TRFS!

**The Random Fandom Show!**

The lights dim as a girl wearing a Hogwarts rope, Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, a badge that says 'FBI', and more comes out. A tattoo of an eye is also visible on her ankle. She walks over and taps the mic, and there is a high pitched screech. She winces.  
"Sorry about that folks! We have been having a lot of trouble lately, probably because of all the interference. But you should know what I mean if your here 'cause... it's the Random Fandom Show!"  
The crowd cheers.  
"Now as this being the first episode ever... lets get some things strait. There is no telling what will happen! Which means either a very boring or bloody night!"  
"The crowd cheers again.  
The host looks around nervously. "Well, lets get started before we all start saying 'May the odds be ever in your favor' right?", clearly afraid of the crowd's lust for blood. "...Good! I'm your host Slug-Cat, and this is your show!"

* * *

 _A Thing That's Grey_  
In a dark hallway, Agent Mulder is arguing with The Smoking Man. It's more like yelling at a wall though. The Smocking Man don't care. Suddenly, old Smoky begins to shake. His skin ripples and bubbles, like an angry pot of boiling water. He slowly transforms into a tall grey figure, with large eyes and a slit nose. _Alien!_  
In a dark hallway, Harry Potter is spying on the suspected Death Eater. Suddenly the suspect's skin ripples and bubbles, like an angry pot of boiling water. He slowly transforms into a tall grey figure, with large eyes and a slit nose. _Voldemort!_  
Both heroes act in the same instant. A bullet rings through the air, as dose a jet of red light. Alien/Voldemort collapses. Mulder and Harry proceed to run right into each other in haste and knock themselves out. Scully and Ginny arrive a few minutes later (ironically at the same time) and rush to the hospital.  
~LATER~  
The two parties somehow got adjacent rooms. The red heads were sitting just outside, they still weren't allowed in yet. Both Scully and Ginny were sipping coffee.  
"So... his name is Mulder?"  
Scully sighed tiredly. "Yep. Yours is Harry?"  
Ginny sighed as well. "Yep."  
They both turned away from the doors.

 _This sign reserves this room for Fox Mulder out of the fact he's never out of here for more than a week._  
 _This sign reserves this room for Harry Potter out of the fact he's never out of here for more than a week._

* * *

Slug-Cat comes back on, with a bandaged Mulder and Harry behind her.  
"Well folks, I'm afraid that's it-"  
"What! Your just gonna leave us like this!" Mulder holds up his cast.  
"Not fair!" Harry points at his broken leg.  
Both Scully and Ginny appear, and knock the men out again.  
"Do you think we shouldn't have done it?", asked Scully.  
Ginny shrugs. "They'll be fine."  
"Slug-Cat smiles. "Well folks, till next time... ON TRFS!"


	2. RA in Real Life Parts 1 & 2

**The Random Fandom Show!**

The obscure fan-girl host walks out on stage. She taps the mic, and winces at the loud noise.

"We folks, we back, tech difficulties and all!"

The crowd laughs.

"Now... last time we had fun beating up Harry and Mulder, correct? Well today will have a little fun with Halt, Gilan and... Will!" The famous Rangers walk onto the stage. Halt, looking as grim as ever, growls, "You better not be beating us up!"

The host gives a weird, fan-girly laugh. "Don't worry! You got lucky this time! We'll just integrate you into the modern world!"

Before anyone can process what she just said, the stage fades into darkness.

* * *

 _RA in Real Life Part I_

Will walks into the room, wearing a t-shirt with an adorable puppy that says 'Gimme coffee NOW!'. The crowd giggles. Will jumps onto the sofa, only to spring back up with and arrow in his back-side. The crowd giggles more. Will, red-faced and furious shouts, "GILAN!" while trying to pull the arrow out. Halt walks in, and seeing the angry Will, promptly walks back out again. Will, now angry at both of them, is seen running around the house chasing them. (By 'them' I mean Gilan, because no one has the guts to chase Halt no mater how angry they are.) The issue is resolved when Will gets a hold of Gilan's teddy bear (named Mr. Awesomeness) and threats to behead him with his saxe. Gilan is then forced (for Mr. Awesomeness's sake) to be Will's personal slave for 3 days and suffer through watching a Mickey Mouse marathon.

* * *

By now, the crowd is roaring with laughter. The host motions for quiet.

"Today we'll give you one more RA in Real Life clip, and yes, it's Halt's turn. So for all you Halt fans, you don't have to watch."

Halt shoots Slug-Cat a dirty look.

"Well! Looks like most of us are brave enough for the terror, yes?"

The crowd reply's in whoops and hollers. Halt is playing with his saxe. The crowd quiets immediately.

"Then let's get started!"

* * *

 _RA in Real Life Part II_

Will is fidgeting at the dinner table, glancing every two seconds or so at the time.

"Will, can you stop that terrible consent movement that is scarring me for life?!"

"But Halt!", Will wined, "Gil's coming over, and its _Tuesday!_ "

Halt sighed. "I should have never let Alyss hook you on that show. Look what it's done to you!"

Will's eyes flashed. "Don't you dare insult _The X-Files_! It's the best show ever!" Pauline enters the room.

"Now Will, I'm sure you can calm down, Gil and the show aren't gonna happen for a few hours. Why don't you go to Alyss's for lunch?" As Will happily complies, Pauline turns to her husband. "But Halt dear, it really is a good show."

"You've seen it!" Halt yells.

Pauline nodds. "I've been a fan ever since it started. I even went to my high school Halloween dance as Scully one year!"

Halt groans and stomps off.

* * *

Once again the stage clears. Halt is nowhere to be seen.

"Well ladies, gents, were runnig short on time again!"

The crowd boos.

"Don't worry! Cuz' next time it's RA IN REAL LIFE 3!

The crowd cheers as the credits roll


End file.
